Visite nocturne surprise
by Iroko
Summary: La mission d'Anakin s'est terminée beaucoup plus vite que prévue. Rentrant en pleine nuit au temple, il décide de faire une surprise à son ancien maître en se glissant dans ses appartements.


Blabla de l'auteur : Il parait qu'il va refaire froid ce week-end. Voilà de quoi vous tenir un peu chaud.

 **Visite nocturne surprise**

Anakin était content. Sa mission s'était terminée beaucoup plus vite que prévue grâce à un hasard heureux. Alors qu'il garait son vaisseau dans un hangar du temple, il se dit que puisqu'on était en pleine nuit et que son rapport devant le conseil ne serait que demain, il pourrait faire une surprise à son ancien Maître en se glissant dans ses appartements. Dissimulant sa présence sous une barrière de Force, il s'introduisit avec succès dans le salon silencieux...

\- Anakin...

Anakin jura mentalement, comment Obi-Wan avait-il réussi à le repérer ? Pas juste, son Maître était trop fort. Bon ça faisait partie des choses qui faisaient qu'il l'aimait, mais Anakin aimait bien avoir le dessus sur son Maître de temps en temps. Comme pour les cours de vol. Occupé à bouder, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'Obi-Wan n'était pas sorti de sa chambre pour l'accueillir. Des murmures étouffés semblaient en provenir à intervalles irréguliers. Anakin fixa la porte fermée. Est-ce que son Maître parlerait en dormant ? Curieux - et espérant obtenir des infos juteuses et compromettantes - il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte avec une délicatesse infinie... et faillit tomber sur le cul.

Sous ses yeux, un Obi-Wan tout à fait réveillé était à quatre pattes sur son lit, les paupières fermées, occupé à s'enfoncer un gode entre ses appétissants muscles fessiers. Anakin se demanda s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une autre dimension, ou s'il ne s'était pas tout simplement assoupi pendant le voyage de retour et était en plein rêve. Mais il sentait parfaitement la Force pulser dans son esprit. C'était réel, et bien plus excitant que tous les fantasmes qu'il s'était imaginé. Que l'austère - mais sexy - Maître Jedi se retrouve ainsi nu, se masturbant sans réserves, offert à son regard...

\- Hmmm... Anakin, oui, plus profond...

Anakin n'en revenait pas, son Maître le désirait aussi ! Tout Jedi exemplaire qu'il était, il n'était pas exempt de sentiments. Par contre il ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux. Décidant de profiter qu'Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas encore repéré, Anakin se débarrassa sans bruit de sa ceinture et sortit son membre déjà gorgé de sang face au spectacle. Il s'avança silencieusement et rapidement. Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le gode lui était arraché des mains et qu'autre chose de chaud le pénétrait. Il sursauta alors qu'au même moment Anakin grognait. C'était si bon ! Obi-Wan était si serré et si chaud...

\- Hmm... Maître...

\- Anakin !?

Anakin ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester ou d'essayer de se dégager, entamant un va-et-vient puissant et rapide. Le plaisir submergea le Maître Jedi et il ne put que subir l'assaut de son ancien Padawan, n'arrivant même pas à retenir ses gémissements. Anakin arriva même à lui tirer des suppliques qui l'auraient fait rougir de honte si il avait été en état d'y réfléchir. Enfin il dût quand même s'en rendre compte à un moment donné et bientôt Anakin n'entendit plus que des cris étouffés alors qu'Obi-Wan mordait désespérément son oreiller. Dommage, mais c'était plus prudent, il commençait à devenir trop vocal pour une relation qui devait rester secrète.

Anakin se délectait des sensations, et de voir trembler Obi-Wan sous lui. Était-il vierge - en-dehors du gode - jusqu'à présent ? Anakin avait déjà profité de moments de liberté pour des coups d'un soir. Après tout, il s'agissait de besoins naturels, si certains Jedis tenaient à s'en priver pour mieux s'approcher d'un idéal de pureté digne de celui de moines, grand bien leur fasse ! Anakin n'avait pas de telles prétentions. Pour lui la vie de Jedi était une philosophie de guerriers protégeant les faibles avec honneur, pas une religion. Si Anakin devait vénérer une quelconque entité, son ancien Maître était la seule acceptable. Il redoubla d'ailleurs d'énergie à vénérer son corps, glissant sa main de chair pour flatter la virilité glorieuse.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'illumination et se tendirent une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, pantelants. Anakin resta allongé sur le dos du Maître Jedi, savourant le contact de la peau soyeuse qui frissonnait du contrecoup, le léger soulèvement à chaque inspiration, et la chaleur du corps où son membre vaillant se reposait après avoir vidé ses munitions. Mais une fois qu'Obi-Wan se fut remis de son orgasme, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de son ancien Padawan avec un air gêné.

\- Anakin... Tu devrais **vraiment** perdre cette habitude de foncer sans réfléchir.

\- Osez prétendre que vous n'avez pas apprécié ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Nous sommes des Jedis, l'attachement nous est interdit.

\- Nous sommes déjà attachés l'un à l'autre, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà essayé de vous débarrasser de vos sentiments. En vain.

Obi-Wan n'avait rien à rétorquer à ça. Ou presque.

\- Ça n'empêche pas de limiter les dégâts en évitant d'agir dessus.

\- Comme vous le faisiez en vous masturbant en pensant à moi ?

Le visage d'Obi-Wan prit une rougeur _adorable_.

\- Tout le monde a des instants de faiblesse, gardons nos distances sinon le conseil aura notre tête.

\- Le mal est déjà fait, autant en profiter. Il suffit d'être discrets.

\- Toi, discret ?! Et de toute façon c'est non. Je refuse de trahir plus avant le code et la confiance du conseil.

\- Si vous ne me laissez pas vous aimer, je peux tout aussi bien leur avouer pour qu'on se retrouve en civils, libres de s'aimer.

\- N'essaye pas de me menacer, Anakin. Et tu sais très bien que **tu** te ferais virer pour ne plus que tu me harcèles vu que c'est **toi** qui veut agir. Alors nous allons oublier tout ça et nous concentrer sur nos missions.

Évidemment Anakin n'était pas d'accord. Et il ne comptait pas céder sur le sujet. Avant qu'Obi-Wan ait pu attraper de quoi se rhabiller, Anakin plongea pour prendre son pénis en bouche. Obi-Wan tenta de le déloger mais Anakin avait agrippé ses hanches fermement et le plaisir affaiblissait déjà les forces du Maître Jedi. Sans pitié, Anakin récupéra le gode à l'aide de la Force et l'introduisit dans l'anus encore ouvert, frappant délibérément la prostate. Obi-Wan s'effondra sous les sensations, ses protestations devenant plus ou moins incohérentes. Quand Anakin sentit que l'orgasme approchait, il ralentit les mouvements du gode et relâcha la verge tendue.

\- Alors Maître ? Vous vous rendez ?

\- Un Jedi...

Anakin renfonça violemment le gode et Obi-Wan s'arqua sous la décharge de plaisir. Avec un sourire narquois, Anakin taquina la peau sensible des cuisses et malaxa les bourses tendues pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Je... d'accord...

Ravi, Anakin retira le gode et mis les jambes de son ancien Maître sur ses épaules, le pliant presque en deux sous lui. Par les Siths, comme ça l'excitait de le dominer ainsi ! Il s'enfonça sans plus attendre, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Obi-Wan qu'Anakin se dépêcha d'aller étouffer en l'embrassant. Après tout, personne n'avait probablement jamais testé l'insonorisation des murs vu que les Jedi étaient censés rester calmes en toutes circonstances. C'est après avoir arraché un troisième round - jamais deux sans trois - qu'Anakin consentit à laisser le Maître Jedi tranquille pour enfin commencer sa nuit. À condition qu'il puisse rester dormir avec lui. Obi-Wan préféra capituler plutôt que de subir un quatrième assaut. Il ne savait déjà pas comment il pourrait supporter de s'asseoir le lendemain. Maudit soit le jour où il avait honteusement craqué sur l'achat du gode. Mais alors qu'un Anakin vibrant d'amour se bouinait contre lui, il eut du mal à regretter sincèrement la situation.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
